The Valentine
by Phil D. Hernandez
Summary: Gabrielle comes to an understanding with Joxer about their feelings for each other following Eternal Bonds.


****

THE VALENTINE  
by Phil D. Hernández

GENRES: _Xena: Warrior Princess,_ romance. **VIOLENCE:** None. **SEX:** None. **LANGUAGE:** Squeaky clean. **RATING:** G. **SUBTEXT:** None. **SPOILERS:** Eternal Bonds. **NOTICE TO JOXERPHOBES:** Give it up. Ha-HA!

****

DRAMATIS PERSONAE:  
Xena Warrior Princess  
Gabrielle the Bard of Poteidaia, Xena's best friend  
Joxer the Mighty, would-be warrior, their close friend  
Eve Xena's daughter  
Argo Xena's wonder horse

Gabrielle's horse

************************************************************************  
This story occurs shortly after the fifth season episode Eternal Bonds.  
************************************************************************

It seemed that the gods had decided to call it a day and suspended their attacks on the four travelers negotiating a sandy stretch of terrain. One was a newborn child, who rode in a harness attached to the back of a tall warrior woman who held the reins of a magnificent golden palomino mare. Another woman, a short blonde, dressed more or less as an Amazon in skimpy brown leather armor, a matching cloth skirt and boots, turned to the man who followed a few steps behind the chestnut horse she led.  
You look tired, Joxer, the woman said. You should ride for a while.  
He shook his head. What about you, Gabrielle? You've been walking and fighting and you had to put up with my rambling 'cause I was deliriousoh, I'm rambling again.  
Gabrielle smiled. It's all right. Besides, it'll help you get the rest of the poison out of your system. Joxer had received a poisoned wound while attempting to protect his friends from an attack, and they in turn had found the antidote, saving his life. Seeing him balk, Gabrielle insisted: No arguments. Then she softened.   
Joxer capitulated, and let his friend help him mount. He soon slumped forward, asleep; Gabrielle had prudently kept leading her horse.  
He's feeling better, the other woman remarked. Are _you_ all right? she asked Gabrielle.  
Why shouldn't I be all right?  
Because earlier you sounded like you finally had that talk with Joxer about his love for you, and you're still not certain how you feel.  
Gabrielle chuckled, but it sounded hollow. That's ridiculous, Xena. I mean, I care for him – we both care for him – and we both love him as a friend. You heard him. He understands. I just don't think I'm in love with him.  
Xena caught the emphasis. You don't _think_ you're in love with him, but you're wondering if that might change someday.  
Maybe. I mean, he was so mature when we were headed for the mandrake tree. Maybe he got in the way, and he nearly died, but he was only doing the same thing for us that I'd do for you.  
Did you tell him that? Xena asked with a frown. You were a little rough with him before.  
Yeah, I did tell him, Gabrielle replied. You know, when I said I could be bitchy, he wanted to agree but was too polite to actually say it.  
That's because he loves you. Are you upset because the thought of you loving him doesn't bother you any more?  
The bard looked down and scuffled her feet as she walked. I guess so. Xena, it would be so nice if I _did_ love him. He wouldn't feel so hurt all the time.  
You're not saying that because you feel sorry for him, are you? the Warrior Princess demanded.  
Gabrielle thought about this for a moment. she concluded. I want to be in love with him, but I can't. You and Eve come first.  
Gabrielle, I have no problem with you getting together with Joxer, if that's what you want. I know you won't leave me, Xena said with a warm smile. Then she sighed. We'll have Joxer around all the time. So what? He's our family, too. Stopping, she removed the harness from her back and turned the baby to face her. Eve gurgled.  
So, Eve, would you like Uncle Joxer around all the time? Xena cooed. Sure you wouldsure you wouldsure you would, she said playfully.  
Xena, this is not a game! Gabrielle complained. You know what we're up against. We could all be killed. Joxer doesn't have to be involved.  
It's his choice. I'm not going to tell you what to do about Joxer, Gabrielle. You two can work it out yourselves, and I think you'll both come up with a good arrangement. Okay?  
Okay. Why don't you ride, too? I'll keep an eye out for trouble.  
Are you sure, Gabrielle?  
Yeah. I need to think. She helped Xena replace Eve on her back, then the Warrior Princess mounted Argo the palomino, leaving Gabrielle to her thoughts.

*****

When they camped at the edge of a wood just beyond the sandy area, Joxer wanted to help with dinner, but he was still a bit weak, and besides the women remembered a few culinary disasters, so they let him fetch some water instead. They had not been able to forage at all, so the party had to settle for some dried meat and fruit that Gabrielle had bought a couple of days before, plus some provisions Joxer had brought with him when they met up earlier that day.  
_ Has it only been a matter of hours?_ Gabrielle wondered. _The running, the fighting, the killing, the long walk sinceand I still don't know if I said the right thing to Joxer. He grows on a girl. Maybe I _will_ fall in love with him someday. He certainly cares enough for me. I suppose I'm just not ready yet. Anyway, I have to be there for Xena and Eve. StillI should make it up to him.  
_ Laying out the meal while Xena breast-fed Eve, the bard wandered over to her saddlebags and selected a blank scroll. She sat down and wrote for a few minutes before Joxer returned with the water.  
The would-be warrior filled a pot with water and set the pot on the fire. He decided not to disturb Gabrielle. It pleased him that she had resumed writing after taking such a long hiatus, and while he was no bard, he understood about creative urges. _Say, if the gods die, do the Muses die? That's a sad thought. They're so inspirational._

*****

The meal was over quickly, and few words had been exchanged. Xena allowed Gabrielle to watch the baby for a few minutes while she tended to the horses. Joxer joined the woman he loved, but was content to touch his fingers to those of the baby, vaguely disappointed that Eve was too young to grip yet. The bard hummed a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Eve closed her eyes.  
She likes you, Gabrielle said. Baby makes three.  
She is kinda cute, Joxer replied. Like her mom.  
Here. You hold her. I have a present for you.  
I can't hold the baby! Xena would kill me! Then she'd kill you. He did a double take. Did you say present,' Gabrielle?  
The bard glanced at Xena and raised an eyebrow. Xena frowned but nodded. Gabrielle then carefully placed Eve in Joxer's arms. Don't be afraid. You won't drop her.  
I guess not. His trembling stopped.  
Gabrielle retrieved the parchment she had written upon. She had folded it into a square. This is for you, she said, placing the parchment next to Joxer and taking Eve back.  
Joxer's eyes widened. On the parchment Gabrielle had drawn a heart, pierced by an arrow. Inside the heart she had written his name and hers.  
Gabrielle and Joxer.' I don't get it, he wondered.  
Xena told me you've been in love with me ever since baby Bliss shot me with Cupid's arrow. He might as well have shot you, too, huh? Unfold it and read what it says, Gabrielle invited.  
He did so. Dear Joxer: It may mean different things to each of us, but our love will last forever, no matter how many future lives we have. Love, Gabrielle.' He paused for a moment, overwhelmed with emotion. I love you, too. But why?  
It's something I picked up from one of Eli's followers. His name is Valentinius. He likes to encourage people when they're down, so he writes them little notes like this. Eli called them Gabrielle omitted the fact that Valentinius usually sent his notes to condemned prisoners. He had even had a few whispered words for Gabrielle in the prison where she had been held with Eli and his little band.  
I don't know what to say, Gabrielle.  
Thank you' might work.  
Thank you, Gabby.  
You're welcome. She kissed him on the cheek and found herself staring into his rich brown eyes. The effect was spoiled somewhat by the bags under them, but he had been through nearly as much as she had today. Her own green eyes flashed with warmth. You're very welcome, Joxer.  
Xena glanced up from brushing Argo. Looks like a beginning, she said.  
Argo nickered in agreement.

**********  
**THE END  
************

**__**

Disclaimer:  
Joxer found his valentine in the writing of this story.

**__**

Episode references:  
A Comedy of Eros, The Ides of March, Eternal Bonds.

**__**

Other references:  
My Blue Heaven.

**__**

Author's note:  
St. Valentine, who was a Catholic priest named Valentinius, is of a slightly later time period, but did write notes to condemned prisoners, for which the Romans eventually executed him, Christianity still being outlawed at the time. February 14, the traditional date of his death, was also the date of a festival for young lovers; this is the origin of the custom of giving valentines.

**__**

COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
_Xena: Warrior Princess,_ Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Eve, Argo and Gabrielle's unnamed horse, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story is copyright © 2000 by Philip D. Hernández and is his sole property along with the story idea. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**__**

Comments:  
Unless your sole purpose is to bash Joxer or Ted Raimi, your comments would be greatly appreciated. You can e-mail the author at **BroadwayPhil@yahoo.com** .

**__**

More stories:  
Additional stories can be found at the author's website_, The Subtlety of Pickett's Charge,_ at **** .


End file.
